The present invention relates a method of treating addiction to drugs of abuse and modification of behavior associated with drug addiction, especially opioids. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a method of using a carbamate compound alone or in combination with other medications, for the treatment of drug addiction or modification of behavior associated with drug addiction or drug abuse.